


Заведи кота

by evil_thing



Category: AOMG, FANXY CHILD (Band), Korean Hip Hop RPF, Penomeco - Fandom, Punchnello, Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Bromance, Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Gen, RPF, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing
Summary: Донук не большой любитель жаловаться, но Ёншину можно
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021





	Заведи кота

«Заведи кота», — предлагает Ёншин, когда Донук в очередной раз гундит о том, до чего же одиноко, уныло и иногда даже стрёмно в его новой квартире.  
«Серьёзно, кот идеальный вариант для решения всех твоих проблем! Буквально вообще всех!»  
В сообщениях, в отличие от живого личного общения, Ёншин всегда более эмоциональный и разговорчивый и Донук, который, вообще-то, терпеть не может переписываться, делает для него молчаливое исключение.  
«Я за себя-то отвечать не могу, куда мне кота? Его же нужно кормить, воспитывать, не оставлять одного, пока не подрастёт»  
«И сколько раз ты за последнюю неделю выходил из дома?»  
Ёншин не ставит никаких насмешливых стикеров, но его интонации считываются и без них. Фыркнув, Донук всё-таки пытается вспомнить и по его подсчётам получается, что последний раз был аж позавчера. Что по меркам нынешних карантинных реалий не такой уж зашкварный результат.  
«На самом деле всё куда проще, чем тебе кажется», — продолжает Ёншин, — «Хочешь на время одолжу тебе одного из своих?»  
«Твоего боюсь не прокормить», — печатает Донук быстрее, чем, думает и только потом понимает, на какой тонкий лёд вступил.  
С дурацкими донуковыми шуточками в свой адрес Ёншин, судя по всему, давно смирился и только вздыхал иногда, если тот перегибал палку. Но и самые необидчивые люди иногда имеют свойство непредсказуемо взрываться, если кто-то задевает их любимцев. Беда в том, что коты Ёншина действительно пухлые. И пухлые, в данном случае, ещё довольно невинное определение. Донук на полном серьёзе подозревает, что всем своим усатым комплектом они уже давно весят больше своего компактного хозяина. Жрут так точно больше.  
«Это ты на что сейчас намекаешь?» — задаёт Ёншин тот самый вопрос, и Донук чувствует, как у него холодеет спина, затылок и пальцы ног.  
И пока он, тихонько поскуливая, печатает длинное покаянное сообщение, полное искреннего сожаления, Ёншин присылает ещё одно, — «Ладно, глупо отрицать, что они слегка жирноваты. Но никто бы не устоял»  
Зависнув на несколько секунд, Донук стирает всё, что успел набрать и отправляет короткое «да». И это одновременно и «да, назовём это “слегка” жирноваты», и «да, не устоял бы», хотя он понятия не имеет, кто именно и перед чем, и «да ты придурок шутить так, хочешь, чтобы я поседел тут от ужаса?!»  
Он почти слышит, как Ёншин там, в своей квартире, покатывается от смеха. И обещает себе страшно отомстить при встрече.  
«Так что насчёт тест-драйва? Уникальное предложение, между прочим! Эксклюзивно для тебя»  
И какое-то время Донук задумчиво кусает губу, размышляя о том, что, может, и правда завести какую-то живность в квартире. Рыбок, например. Есть же достаточно живучие виды, которые не так просто случайно прикончить по невнимательности?  
«Ну или можешь просто приехать в гости и потискать их для начала» — вдруг врывается Ёншин с очередным сообщением.  
Донук от неожиданности чуть телефон не роняет. Нелюдимый и тихий Ёншин почти никогда первым не предлагал встретиться или заняться чем-нибудь. О том, чтобы позвать к себе, речи вообще обычно не шло. Донук был у него два или три раза и только потому, что внаглую напросился сам. Он соглашается так быстро, как только получается попадать по буквам.  
Правда, с куда большим удовольствием Донук бы потискал самого Ёншина. Но кто знает, может быть и до этого дело дойдёт.  
А пока он согласен на котов. Коты тоже отличный план.  
Если всё-таки завести кота, может и Ёншин согласится когда-нибудь к нему приехать?


End file.
